Waking Up In Vegas
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Jack and Mac wake up married in Vegas and Jack decides to introduce Mac to his little brother, who just happens to be his twin. Post Season 2 AU


**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **MacGyver/CSI**

 **Jack and Mac wake up married in Vegas and Jack decides to introduce Mac to his little brother, who just happens to be his twin.**

 **Post Season 2 AU**

Jack groaned softly as he woke up, his head was pounding with the familiar sensations of a killer hangover.

Jack slowly sat up, right hand rubbing his eyes and he froze as a metal band pressed against his skin. He pulled his hand away and blinked at the gold wedding ring that was sitting innocently on his ring finger.

"What the?" Jack muttered as he dropped his hand onto the bed, fingers brushing against another person's hand. He looked down and blinked at the sight of Mac curled up on his side, fast asleep. The blond's hair was messy and hanging over his eyes making Jack smile, but he felt his eyes widen at the sight of hickies along the curve of his bare throat and some trailing down his naked chest and back that were barely covered with the bed sheets.

Jack's stomach flipped as he noticed an identical gold wedding ring on Mac's ring finger. His hand was curled up on the small space between the two of them on the bed in the hotel room they had gotten.

Jack raised his hand with the intention of waking Mac up, but he decided against it at the peaceful look on his face and he knew that Mac hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently. Jack slipped out of the bed, blushing when he noticed like Mac he was only wearing boxers.

Jack silently padded around their hotel room that was more of a mess than he remembered it being the previous night, even if most of the memories of last night were fuzzy at best. Jack spotted an official piece of paper sticking out from underneath a feathered boa. Jack slipped the paper out and felt his mouth drop open at what was written on the paper.

It was an official marriage certificate with last night's date printed on it.

Angus MacGyver-Dalton

Jack MacGyver-Dalton

"Holy crap." Jack breathed out as he traced their names, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the paper.

"Mmm, Jack?" Mac's sleepy, hoarse voice came across the room making Jack spin around.

"Hey Mac, how ya feeling?" Jack moved across the room, sitting back in his previous space on the bed. A smile crossing his face as Mac sat up, looking fluffy and adorable as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Hung-over…Jack… Did I get married or something?" Mac asked with wide eyes as he took in the gold band on his ring finger.

"Yeah, to me apparently." Jack held up his matching ring and then showed the marriage certificate with their combined names on it.

"Whoa." Mac's eyes widened as he took the marriage certificate from Jack scanning it to make sure it was legit.

"It has the name of the chapel we were married in last night… We can go get it… Annulled if you want?" Jack brought up, shifting slightly not sure if that was what he wanted but if Mac wanted it then he would go along with it.

"Annulled?" Mac gnawed on his bottom lip as he read every word on the paper with an intent look on his face. "…I don't think I want that…"

"You don't?" Jack asked surprised and hope flared in his chest.

"I don't, but if you do then I wont stand in the way… I just think… I mean we already are basically married if you think about it, this is just the legal formality." Mac waved the certificate, a blush crossing his cheeks as he looked away unsure of himself.

"Legal formality huh?" Jack teased as he took the certificate out of Mac's fingers to set it on the side table.

"I would be honored to stay as Jack MacGyver-Dalton." Jack said honestly as he laced their right hands together, so their matching rings glinted in the light of the room.

"MacGyver-Dalton does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Mac grinned as he held onto Jack's hand just as tightly as Jack was.

"Do I get to kiss the groom?" Jack asked jokingly, but hoping he wasn't pushing it too far.

"I think you did already, if these hickies are anything to go by." Mac blushed as he touched the red marks on his neck.

"I do like the look of them on you, but I much rather remember putting them there darling." Jack cupped Mac's chin with his free hand encouraged by the blush on Mac's face.

"Me too, so yes Mr. MacGyver-Dalton you may kiss the groom." Mac smiled shyly and Jack didn't waste any time, he leaned down and sealed their lips together in their first official kiss. Mac leaned into the kiss happily and the two stayed that like for a while until suddenly their phones buzzed and lit up from around the room where they had left them.

Their kiss broke apart and the two breathed in heavily before they laughed when their eyes locked. Mac pressed his forehead to Jack's shoulder, smiling happily as Jack raked his fingers through his hair in the way Jack knew he liked.

"How much do you want to bet that is Matty? She most likely knew about this since we got hitched last night." Jack laughed, reached behind him for his phone.

"I bet she hacked into the security cam to watch." Mac laughed as well, but knowing for a fact that it had happened.

"She says congrats and now she is reworking some of the rules of Phoenix so we can't be separated during missions." Jack felt relief go through him at Matty's message; he had been worried about the two of them being forced to split up.

"Good, we know from experience that when we are separated it doesn't end well." Mac shuddered as the memories of past horrible missions with others that weren't Jack.

"Damn right." Jack kissed Mac's hair before he let out a choked noise as he pulled up the photos on his camera. "I found our wedding photos."

"Oh let me see." Mac wiggled around until he was seated on Jack's lap, not a first time for them but this time it meant more.

"Oh god, of course you dressed like a cowboy." Mac howled with laughter at the sight of Jack standing in front of the alter in leather chaps, cowboy boots and matching hat.

"I look fabulous thank you." Jack wrapped an arm around Mac's waist to hold him in place and it felt like one of the most natural thing to do.

"Look at that white prom suit, I am by far the best looking out of the two of us." Mac poked at the image of him in the tacky and flashy white suit with tailcoats.

"No arguments here husband mine." Jack rested his chin on Mac's shoulder, smiling brightly at the words.

"I like that sound of that…We may look a bit drunk, but we look happy…Really happy." Mac whispered in awe as they swiped through the photos, blush growing as they passed a few of the two of them making out intensely. Jack carrying Mac down the aisle bridal style, their lips still glued together.

"That's my favorite so far." Jack smiled when he noticed Mac staring at that one longer than the other ones.

"We should get this one printed off." Mac agreed and Jack kissed his neck making Mac snicker a bit before he snagged Jack's hand. He held their joined hands up in order to look at their matching rings.

"I think this is one of our better ideas." Mac admitted shyly. 

"I think so too, now I hate to spoil the moment but there was actually a reason I wanted us to come to Vegas. So get that cute butt in gear." Jack smirked as he nipped at Mac's neck getting a squeak before the blond rolled off his lap with a glare back at his husband.

"I thought you just wanted to gamble." Mac huffed as he tugged on some jeans, a shirt and his brown leather jacket as Jack pulled on his own clothes. Mac ran his fingers through his blond hair giving it the normal shaggy style it had.

"Well that too, but I have someone very important to me who lives here and I want you to meet him." Jack adjusts the leather cuff on his wrist out of habit.

"Him? Your not cheating on your husband already are you Mr. MacGyver-Dalton?" Mac teased and relaxed when Jack laughed before lacing their hands together in an obvious gesture.

"Nah I'm more of a one and done man." Jack kissed Mac's cheek cheerfully loving the way the blood rushed to Mac's cheeks and he ducked his head shyly, but tightened his grip on Jack's hand.

"No he's my little brother, he works as a CSI in the Vegas Crime Lab." Jack explained as the two left their hotel and their joined hands didn't even get a second look and Mac was grateful for that.

"You never talk much about your family." Mac said as the two slipped into their car and Jack pulled out onto the main road, heading towards where the GPS was directing them.

"You already know that Dalton isn't the last name the rest of my family uses." Jack started off as he drove.

"When you entered Delta and then when we became agents, it was for their safety right?" Mac nodded, remembering Jack telling him this.

"Yeah so that's why the rest of my family has a different name, I keep in contact every so often but not enough for people to notice and track them back to me. Besides looking after your skinny danger prone ass keeps me pretty busy." Jack winked at Mac through his yellow tinted sunglasses.

"Yeah, but you like this ass." Mac smirked making Jack laugh as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the Vegas P.D/Crime Lab.

"Are you ready to meet the family husband mine?" Jack asked as the two walked towards the front doors.

"Can't be any worse than Cairo…Oh shit." Mac trailed off as he stared at a Jack lookalike walking down the hallway by the front desk, talking with an older silver haired man.

"You twat, you forgot to mention he was your twin!" Mac hissed, whacking Jack's arm.

"Must have slipped my mind, Nicky!" Jack called out, tugging his sunglasses off.

"Jack?" Nick's eyes went wide as he was pulled into a massive bear hug by his twin, Mac couldn't help but stare at the twins in shock.

"What the hell?" Nick asked as Jack pulled back to give him a once over, making sure he was all right.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in to see my little bro! Oh I wanted to introduce you to someone!" Jack grinned as he slung his arm over Nick's shoulder, voice light and teasing.

"Nick Stokes meet Angus MacGyver-Dalton, my very recent husband and work partner." Jack beamed, pride coloring each word making Mac blush as he stuck his hand out for Nick.

"Nice to meet you… Husband?" Nick looked at the rings on their fingers and gave Mac a familiar grin. "Well finally Jackie here found someone to settle down with, you'll keep his head on straight won't you Angus?"

"It's sort of my job and now legal responsibility and please call me Mac." Mac snapped out of the trance he had been in at seeing two Jack's.

"It's good to meet you in person Grissom." Jack was shaking Gil's hand making Nick look between them with an open mouth making Mac smother a smile.

"You as well Mr…MacGyver-Dalton is it now?" Gil's lips twitched up in a repressed smile.

"Yes it is." Jack smiled, looking even prouder than before and Mac felt his stomach flip at how happy Jack looked and Mac realized a huge smile had crossed his own face.

"When did this happen?" Nick poked Jack, giving Gil a look that clearly said that they would talking about this later to which Gil just gave a twitch of his lips again before walking off.

"Last night, we were drunk but this morning, totally sober we decided we would stick it out together like always." Jack said seriously and Mac couldn't stop himself from taking Jack's hand in his like it was the most natural thing in the world and now it felt like it.

"Well good for you bro! You deserve to be happy and you look happy. How much longer are you and Mac are going to stick around?" Nick asked hopefully as he checked his watch.

"A couple more days to actually see the sights and remember them I think." Mac answered for them as he was usually the one who sped them from city to city looking for his father, but this was Jack's family and now his so they could stay longer. Jack squeezed Mac's hand in a silent 'thank you' before confirming Mac's words.

"Text me a time your free and we'll meet up, now go solve some crimes." Jack gave Nick a one armed hug before messing up his short hair.

"Sir, yes sir." Nick laughed before fist bumping his brother, shaking Mac's hand once more before he left.

"So twin huh?" Mac elbowed Jack as the two left the building.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell ya darling." Jack said quietly.

"I understand why, but thank you for sharing this with me now." Mac smiled understandingly, he got the whole 'family is hard to talk about' thing.

"Thank you darling, so how about breakfast for the newly married couple?" Jack asked as he held Mac's door open for him with a bow making Mac roll his eyes.

"Always a gentleman and make sure the restaurant is a good one. After all this is our first date and I don't put out until at least the third." Mac winked as he settled into the car.

"Please, I'm always a gentleman." Jack smirked at his blond husband and loved the way the sun caught their rings and he knew that this would work out fine.


End file.
